


Under Glass

by AHS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Draco/Ginny poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Glass

_I knew you for a moment  
and your hate enveloped me  
more lovingly than my father's "love" ever did  
Your flashing eyes made pointless  
all the years spent not looking into them  
and lit my shadowed mind with challenges  
never taken until taken  
with the sweet possibilities of your acid tongue  
Dare you be the first to not bend to my name?  
I cannot help but admire your unwavering rejection  
even as it daily knocks me down  
I fear this tempting trap, this copper flame  
now houses all that remains of me  
Broken perfection, cracked facade  
afflicted by your words, but underneath  
sinew strengthened by the fire of your grace  
How did I recognize what I never knew existed?  
One like you, always warmth  
even in anger, even in hate  
Were you made to save me from my wicked self?  
Or will you only be mine caught under glass?  
Like a ship in a bottle, like a framed butterfly  
Beautiful keepsake, proud and fragile and strong  
a promise locked away I'll never quite touch  
Your wildness kept still puts tears in my ice cold eyes  
and as you melt me I break this heart open for you  
not letting you see how deep it cuts  
I let you go, needing you flying free  
even if that will always mean without me_

 _And that is how I know I have loved._


End file.
